I'm Sorry
by AnimeAddicter101
Summary: Sequel to After Math. Rockman talks to Blues, but what's the outcome? Is love truly a meaningless thing?     Final one shot of Realization/After Math!


Elo people! I'm here with the third and final one shot! As usual, it's in Rock's POV.

(sigh) Need I really say this? Oh well, stupid disclaimer...rubbing in my face that I can't own copyrights to even a small part of . :P **Warning! It's short!**

Recap: Blues rejects Rockman, and now Rockman is even more confused with his feelings for the red navi. However, Rockman suddenly receives mail from Blues saying they need to talk...

Summary: Rockman talks to Blues, but what's the outcome? Is love truly a meaningless thing?

* * *

><p>I rushed into Internet City after saying bye to Netto-kun. I blindly ran around, trying to find the relative location of where Blues said he was. A blur of red caught my eye and I came to a halt.<p>

Whipping around, I came to see Blues standing at the entrance of an alley. "Blues?"

Blues turned around and walked down the alley, a silent invitation to follow. I ran after him and entered the dimly lit alley. He walked all the way to the back, an area unseen by those passing by. Finally, I caught up to him.

I gulped and tentatively approached him. "So uh...you wanted to talk Blues?"

Blues stood still, his usual serious attitude. "Yes." He paused and took a microscopic step forward. "Rockman, I realize it was wrong for me to just walk off like that a few days ago and prioritize IPC over what you felt."

I shook my head. "Uhm no, I understand. You're really busy, keeping up with IPC and all that important stuff. So it's fine really."

I could have sworn I saw Blues shift slightly, something I had never seen him do with his usual firm stances. "I've been thinking these last few days about the awful way I just left, and I think it's about time I told you properly."

I laced my fingers together behind my back and looked down, awaiting his second and firmer rejection. But then I heard him start to speak to me in a gentle whisper, and I paused as he whispered it again.

"I was wrong... I..."

I glanced up quickly before looking back down. "What?"

Blues sighed. "Rockman, I'm sorry about before.. It's just, I think I can be myself around you. I wasn't thinking that day, and I was...anxious about what might happen if I had responded the way you had hoped for."

I looked back up at Blues with a frown. "Blues, I don't really understand what you mean."

Before I knew it, Blues had taken long strides and now stood before me. "I mean this..."

Blues' hand pushed my head up as he tilted his and I stared wide-eyed at the soft lips pressed gently against mine. I shoved him back and turned away. "Don't toy with my feelings!" I cried out. "Just don't kiss me if you feel nothing, stupid!"

"I love you!" was the quick reply.

I tried to shrink away as Blues grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me to him, but he wouldn't let go. "I didn't want to face my feelings before Rockman, but I truly am attracted to you. Gender means nothing to me." He loosened his grip a little. "I want you as my own, letting no one else be in your heart the way you're in mine."

I blushed slightly and looked down embarrassed. "But..."

"I'm sorry for what I said before." Blues apologized once again gently. "Rockman, I can't keep a cool head when it comes to you."

At that moment, I wished I could see his expression. However, I could hear the sincerity in his voice, so that was enough for me. I allowed myself to drown in my happiness as Blues pulled me to him and our lips locked once again. I shyly grabbed onto his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my back, silently thinking to myself that these wonderful emotions might cause me to overload and short out for a while.

Since when I have felt this happy? Love is such a weird emotion...

I love Netto-kun, because he's the best operator a NetNavi like me could ever have. Our bond reminds me of siblings; like twins to be exact. Even if a mirror reflects a Netto-kun that isn't the real Netto-kun*, our knowledge of each other keeps us together.

I love Mama because she's so sweet and gentle and always takes care of Netto-kun and me.

I love Papa because I can ask him for advice and he always listens without complaint. He's a great scientist with many accomplishments.

I love all my friends for being the most loyal and best friends they can possibly be.

Last but not least, I love Blues... The only Navi that allows me to feel this attracted to him.

… A small smile played at my lips. Is it wrong to say I want him all to myself and chase away all those fans?

We separated from our kiss, a blush still tainting my face as our breathing patterns merged together.

Love... There are so many forms, but I hold a special love for Blues. You may sometimes forget the first kiss your mother gave you, or a friendly kiss on the cheek by your best friend, but you can never forget that first 'grown up' kiss, the kiss that shows your love for that one special person.

I hadn't thought about that word for a long time. I trailed my arms down Blues' arms. "Still love you..."

* * *

><p>There were many false rumors about Blues and I, but that didn't bother me one bit. Citizens of the cyberworld could always see the two of us together on missions, a smile played at both of our lips.<p>

Papa was glad that it was just a misunderstanding of feelings and that everything worked out in the end. A few months had passed since that time, and my relationship with Blues was as steady as could be. Our relationship...there were times when I laughed silently to myself because it sounded a little too cliché.

Who cared if we were both males? You can't stop love, because there's no turning back once you've been captured. Netto-kun and Enzan-san were obviously feeling quite awkward about their Navis dating. But oh well. The only choice they have is to get used to it.

…

I wrapped my arms around the front of the Blues' neck and leaned on his back as his finished typing his report. He raised a hand up to mine, and we kissed sweetly once more.

I wouldn't trade Blues for anybody.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaand that's the end. :D Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read it.<p>

So about the real life story...my crush said he wanted talk and yeah. And actually, it turns out he liked me all along, the little jerk. Anyway, that's basically what happened and I made it into Rock's view and yeah. The only difference was that we didn't kiss, cause that would just be plain weird. :P We didn't go out or anything cause dating in middle school is stupid.

Random person: Shut up Anime Addict! No one wants to hear your life story!

Me: … Fine be that way.

Thanks again for reading. ^_^

*I referenced the mirror thing from Axess episode 8 – Friendship in the Mirror!

About the whole 'there's no turning back once you've been captured' thing...I just randomly made that up off the top of my head xD I don't know if that's actually a quote somewhere but if it is, then cool. :)


End file.
